


【ASL】小段子合集

by futu



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futu/pseuds/futu
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Kudos: 3





	【ASL】小段子合集

現代架空  
哥哥們大學魯夫大約國中！

許願

有一顆銀白色的光在夜晚的天空劃過一道細長的弧，那最後隱沒在黑暗之中的尾翼沒有將事情交代清楚就漸漸虛化了，幾乎不給人任何反應時間，所以當魯夫注意到天際邊那不起眼的小小銀白色之後，他反應了好一下才後知後覺發現有一顆流星在自己面前咻的一下不見了。

——這可就讓人生氣了。

魯夫惡狠狠的盯著那一道不知道什麼時候開始已經消失不見的光弧，臉頰像是充氣一樣一下子就鼓了起來，還是薩波先發現的不對勁，他也想不明白自己就是一晃神的時間，弟弟怎麼就變成一顆氣鼓鼓的氣球了呢？

「怎麼了？」薩波伸手戳了戳弟弟鼓起的臉頰，沒有想預想中那樣讓氣球消氣使得青年稍微有些失望，但他不動聲色的維持住了表情，一本正經的詢問。

魯夫嘟著一張臉，焉搭搭的哼了一聲，感覺要不是地上全是土，他都能直接倒地打滾一圈來表達自己的不滿，「流星飛過去啦！」

薩波的臉上冒出幾個巨大的問號，恩有隕石飛過去了他可以理解，但是為什麼弟弟因為這件事就突然不高興了呢？隕石惹他了？一向作為貼心哥哥存在，薩波即使心中十分不解，依然還是開口安慰整個人看起來都很不開心的弟弟，「嗯，或許等一下還會有呢。」

「我都還沒許願呢！」魯夫氣急敗壞地大吼，「聽說看到流星的時候許願特別容易實現的！」

這吼聲大得讓這一片空地都充斥著一種幻覺一樣的回音，忙碌著負責伙食的艾斯忍無可忍的朝這兩個自顧自聊起天來的弟弟吼了回去，「你們兩個幫不上忙的傢伙敢更理直氣壯一點嗎？！」

這兩個料理白癡是怎麼做到心安理得的讓大哥負責烤肉，自己在那邊旁若無人聊天的？

薩波笑了笑，正想說點什麼來緩和一下，就看見旁邊的少年蹦的一下飛身過去給了艾斯一個飛撲，要不是艾斯反應快拉住飛過來的不明物體，正在烤得肉就會被撞倒引發世紀大災難，到時候最難過的還是魯夫自己。

「......你在幹嘛？」成功從好動小猴子手底下保護住晚餐的艾斯沉默了一下才充滿無奈的問。

「有顆流星飛過去了，但我來不及許願。」

艾斯露出了跟薩波一樣的困惑臉，「那你趕緊補許一個願望不就好了？」

魯夫不太開心，他的臉又像是氣球一樣的重新鼓起來，聲音沮喪極了，「飛過去再許願就不會實現了啦。」

薩波和艾斯對視了一眼，都搞不懂弟弟這個奇怪的執念到底是怎麼來的，要知道他平常可是除了肉以外對其他事情都毫不關心才對。

「你想許什麼願？」艾斯想了想，在放著不理他和安慰他之間猶豫了半響，最後還是沒忍心放少年自己一個人失落，但他又不是什麼擅長安慰人的性格，於是乾巴巴的吐出一個沒什麼意義的問句。

魯夫吐了吐舌頭，剛剛一副沮喪模樣的少年突然又重新活了過來，「我才不告訴你呢！」

艾斯覺得自己的關心簡直全餵了狗，他嫌棄的碎了一聲，把廚房殺手的弟弟往旁邊推遠了一點，重新關注在快烤好的肉片上，「去去去，旁邊玩，別搗亂了。」

薩波湊過來，充滿興趣的問艾斯要不要幫忙，被對方堅定的拒絕了，「你剛剛都浪費多少食物了？再燒焦我們就沒晚餐了，趕緊滾遠一點。」

「剛剛說讓我們不要太理直氣壯的是誰啊？」薩波聳了聳肩，打趣的回應。

他們誰都沒注意到那個被推開的弟弟重新抬頭盯著天空看，又發現一顆劃破天空的光，這次少年沒有錯過許願的機會，他閉起眼睛來嘻嘻的笑了兩聲。

『希望哥哥能一直和我一起吃肉！』

行李

薩波正在幫弟弟做最後一次班級旅行的檢查，或者是說，他負責幫忙理清思緒提醒什麼該帶，而魯夫確定自己已經準備妥當。

「衣服是一定要帶的，兩天一夜、帶兩套，一套備用，手機、錢包、雨傘都帶了嗎？那個飯店有沒有付牙刷和牙膏？沒有得話也要帶，水壺也帶上吧？」

「欸？！要帶那麼多東西嗎？可是行李箱已經滿了啊。」魯夫一邊埋頭在行李箱裡挖出東西來一個個檢查，一邊懊惱的告訴哥哥他遇到了問題，那個不小的行李箱已經被各種東西塞滿，居然都整理不出放一套衣服的位置了。

「或者你可以塞一部分在你的隨身包包最底層？錢也分開放比較好。」薩波反射性的提議，但隨後他又覺得不對，青年瞇起眼睛，從忙碌的弟弟身後靠近那個他剛剛沒有看清楚的行李箱，當那滿噹噹的『行李』映入眼簾之後，薩波突然意識到為什麼一個裝兩天分行李綽綽有餘的行李箱被塞不下一套換洗衣物，同時他的表情變得十分一言難盡。

那個箱子裡面滿滿的都是各種食物，而且還都是肉，薩波從裡面看到了肉鬆、肉乾、肉條，甚至還看到了火腿和培根——

「......你只是出去兩天啊魯夫。」薩波挑起一邊的眉頭，很想動手把弟弟行李箱裡那一堆不必要的東西全都清乾淨。

「嘻嘻！我知道要出去兩天所以我帶了很多！」魯夫絲毫沒有意識到哥哥嘴裡的話到底都帶了什麼樣的情緒，他還很理所當然地舉起放在一邊那個準備明天背在身上的隨身包包，因為拉鍊沒有拉上，所以薩波一眼就能看見鼓鼓的背包裡也全都被肉類加工品塞滿，那種爆炸程度，休想在裡面再塞一套換洗衣物！

「...... 快住手魯夫，出去玩根本不需要帶那麼多肉，還有、你是從哪裡拿到那麼多零食的？」薩波抹了把臉，伸手想把弟弟的出遊包包搶過來清乾淨裡面過多的零食，但是背包被護食的崽子緊緊抱住搶不過來，於是哥哥只好轉向攻略那個被塞滿的行李箱，當然、收到了弟弟憤怒的眼神。

「很需要！沒有肉的旅行會死人的！」魯夫抱緊手上的背包，一邊撲到行李箱前面擋住哥哥的邪惡魔爪，誓死捍衛自己的糧食。

「不會死人，你至少要清理出備用衣物的空位！」薩波企圖突破弟弟的可愛防線，接近糧食堡壘，但是並沒有成功。「到底是誰塞了那麼多肉給你，我的天。」

「艾斯塞給我的！他說偷偷把私藏的肉分給我帶去路上吃！」魯夫大叫著把自己的身體元壓在齡理箱上面，徹底阻止哥哥來偷走他的生命，嘴上出賣隊友賣的毫不猶豫。

看電視正看得愉悅呢，原本完全沒有參與糧食爭奪戰的艾斯突然被弟弟大聲點名，他有點心虛的回過頭躲開薩波投射過來的銳利視線，假裝自己毫不知情。

薩波更頭痛了，好吧，現在必須解決的問題變成兩個了，他不僅必須把魯夫行李箱裡的肉清出來試圖替必需用品找到位置安置、還要撥時間去找出艾斯偷偷藏起來的零食有效控制亂買亂囤積的行為。

「魯夫！你至少要把必須煮熟才能食用的培根拿出來，你出去玩根本沒辦法使用廚房。」

「......好吧。」魯夫在哥哥堅定又誠懇的表情下思考了幾秒鐘才終於不甘願的讓開了一點，「只能把培根拿出來喔！」他再三強調。

終於能接近行李箱，根本沒答應弟弟的邪惡二哥完全不管，逮到機會就把大半糧食全都挪出行李箱，然後以一種不可思議的速度把東西塞進冰箱裡，牢牢的把守住冰箱大門，「你先去把那套備用衣物放進去，剩下的位置才能拿來裝吃的。」

「你怎麼能這樣！」魯夫尖叫著抗議，但是無情的二哥不為所動。

「該帶的都帶好才能帶肉！」薩波也提高音量，他的眼角餘光飄到假裝認真看電視的艾斯身上，冷笑了一聲，「艾斯，你不要以為你偷藏零食這件事就這樣算了，快去幫魯夫整理要帶出門的東西！」

艾斯攤了攤雙手，迫於淫威，即使弟弟滿臉控訴都沒辦法阻止他的行動。

等行李終於整理好了，三兄弟簡直像是打了一場大仗一樣。

下次魯夫還要出門去玩，整理行李之前一定要確定家裡的零食都沒有失竊或被偷藏，薩波一邊這樣想著，一邊把明天就要出門的弟弟推進洗澡間，忽略了少年充滿朝氣的不滿抗議。

今天又是個勞累的一天啊。

海灘

海邊的陽光炙熱而又刺眼，那種金黃色接近純白的光線在海水水面的反射下直入雙眼，尖銳得逼人只能避其鋒芒，不得不戴上深色鏡面的墨鏡來確保自己能在這種環境下睜開眼睛看清楚眼前的景象。

海灘上佈滿了五顏六色的巨大遮陽傘和好幾大排的沙灘椅，密密麻麻的遮住了大部分的海沙，從天空望下去就只能看見一朵朵傘花。

三兄弟裡面，薩波是最擅長游泳的，艾斯能下水但是並不擅長，至於魯夫那就只能用一竅不通來形容了，他完全不能下水，只要水淹沒頭頂，少年就會被嗆得劇烈咳嗽，最後滿臉通紅的向哥哥們求救。

所以三兄弟平常是很少來海邊玩的，他們這次就是訂了一間海邊的飯店，飯店有一片私人海灘，住客都可以隨意使用，還能在海灘酒吧免費獲得一杯調酒，秉持著不來白不白的心態，薩波在出門前把所有人的泳裝都塞進了行李箱，下午的時候順利前往海灘。

天氣比預想中來得要好，就是好過頭了，太陽曬得人感覺自己要被烤熟，但依然還是有不少人傾慕著這樣明白色的陽光，或趴或躺的在沙灘椅上汲取光照，當然也有不想忍受炙熱的人在陽傘打出的一片陰影之中享受清涼。

艾斯和薩波穿上泳裝帶著墨鏡出現在海灘上的時候，感覺像是發出了比太陽更刺眼的光。魯夫誇張的伸手遮住眼睛，用一種非常做作的語氣大喊，「唉呀！我的眼睛要瞎了！」

艾斯嗤的笑了一聲，並不想管突然發瘋的弟弟，抬手就扔了一個泳圈到對方面前，「喏、旱鴨子還是帶上吧，免得你又溺水讓我們去救。」

魯夫雙手接住彈過來的泳圈，那是一個十分可愛的成黃色泳圈，旁邊加裝了兩個握把，還有一個造型小鴨的頭，圓滾滾的看起來很呆又很可愛。

「我才不要帶這個！」魯夫嫌棄的抗議，他把那個十分可笑的小鴨游泳圈重新丟回艾斯腳邊，擺出了拒絕觸碰的姿態。

「只能借到這個，」艾斯無所謂的用穿了沙灘拖鞋的腳踢了兩下那個黃色泳圈，並不介意弟弟的抗拒，「你要是想下水得話就得帶上，不然你在岸上看我們兩個也行。」

魯夫於是更不開心了，「我也想下水。」

艾斯不懷好意的笑，把泳圈又踢往魯夫的方向，「那你就得帶上。」

薩波推了一下臉上的墨鏡，以動作來掩飾自己忍不住勾起的嘴角，非常心機的沒有介入話題，讓自己看起來站在友善的一方。

——反正誰曉得那個泳圈是他和艾斯一起選的。

魯夫不開心的從鼻孔裡哼的一下噴出一口氣，他轉頭去看薩波，發現二哥沒有一點要幫自己說話的跡象，少年發誓，他還在對方臉上看到的笑意，結果很明顯了，二比一，以一票之差在家庭選邊站中落敗。

想下水的渴望最終還是蓋過不想帶可愛小鴨泳圈的心，魯夫勉強的撿起那個可笑的黃色圈圈，對薩波伸出手要了他原本堅持不戴的墨鏡。

戴墨鏡就沒人認識自己了！嘻嘻！少年在心裡比了一個剪刀手，自我感覺良好的戴上墨鏡，卻沒發現這樣的打扮更顯得有種違和的可愛，完全蓋不住那張嬰兒肥的臉和小鴨兒童泳圈的契合。

薩波忍不住笑出聲音來，收到來自弟弟的一個怒瞪，他輕咳了一聲稍微收斂的表情，但是這沒有用，因為艾斯緊接著發出更大更囂張、震耳欲聾的哈哈大笑，他甚至還誇張的豎起了大拇指，『稱讚』道：「超適合你！」

大哥嘲笑的稱讚比直接單純嘲笑還要更討厭，魯夫扭頭就朝著一層層捲上岸的海浪走過去，一點都不想理這兩個大壞蛋了。

薩波笑了兩聲，脫下罩在外面的風衣幫自己和兄弟們佔領了一個陽傘下的位置——艾斯對薩波來海灘還要在泳衣外套風衣防曬的舉動十分不屑，他的二弟就是因為這樣怕曬黑才會到現在都還是一隻白斬雞。

當然大哥的敢想不是很重要，即使他在對方面前直接表達了鄙視，薩波都還是能保持微笑無動於衷。

剛剛氣呼呼跑走的魯夫發現兩個哥哥沒跟上來，根本就沒想過要保持著耍脾氣的狀態，一秒就放棄堅持，又噠噠噠的跑回來喊人，「你們兩個好了沒？」

「來了。」兩個哥哥異口同聲的回答，很快在海水的包圍中幼稚的玩作一堆，腥鹹的海風和甜蜜的心情混合在陽光下，除了笑聲之外再也聽不見那些零碎的浪騰。

三兄弟一家從來都不曾真正吵架，因為不管怎麼說。

——弟弟都可愛得讓人沒辦法認真生氣。


End file.
